


Testing format

by Grimace2211



Category: Testing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimace2211/pseuds/Grimace2211
Summary: This is just to see if the formats I will be using will work in the actual works.





	Testing format

la _lei le la lou_

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

_"I've got a box of biscuits!"_

**"Maybe I should cut that tongue out?" **she said as she twirled her knife.****

**"Maybe I should cut that tongue out?" she said as she twirled her knife.**

_"You can just leave now there are no exits though."_ She said in a predatory way.


End file.
